What's next?
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: This is a crossover between Divergent and The Mortal Instruments. The divergent characters enter the shadow hunter world as young kids. I have never done a crossover and I suck at summaries so the story is better than this summary trust me. Rated T for cussing. M
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a fan fiction crossover between The Mortal Instruments and Divergent. Let's see how this goes. ~M**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tris's POV**

"I'm Tobias nice to meet you." The boy with the blue eyes says shaking my hand. I smile and shake it back.

"I'm Tris, you will love it here, this is Alec, and this is Isabelle. We are supposed to be getting another boy next week." I explain pointing to Izzy and Alec as Tobias looks around. I notice that Alec is staring at me, probably because I normally only talk this much around him.

"Mom can I show Tobias to his room?" I question my adoptive mother Mayrse.

"Sure honey, but I need to talk to him first. Why don't you Alec and Izzy go to the training room and I will send him in there afterwards." Mayrse suggests and I nod. I turn to Izzy and Alec and together we walk down the hall towards the training room. We look like a little posy. I am ten years old, Izzy is nine, Alec is twelve and so is Tobias. The new boy coming next week is also ten. We aren't adopting Tobias though; he is only staying with us while his parents are in Idris. Well when his dad gets back, his mom died last year. I know how that feels. I watched my parents get killed when I was five. It has been five years but I can remember it as if it was yesterday.

"Tris, hello?" Alec says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I ask coming back to the present.

"What were you thinking about? I said your name like five times?" Alec asks picking up and knife and looking at the target on the wall.

"Why Tobias is here, and why I am here." I answer and Alec nods. He is the only one that actually knows what happened to my parents. I only ever told him, he helped me open up when I came here as a small five year old who was shut off.

The knife hits the center. I smile and pick one up and turn to the target flinging the knife. It too hits the center.

"Nice throw." I hear from the door and turn to see Tobias.

"Thanks." I say smiling as if Alec had said that to me. I glance at Alec and he is glaring at Tobias, great just great.

"Come on I will take you to your room." I say leaving Alec and Izzy behind. I walk out into the hallway with Tobias and start towards the stairs.

"So are those your brother and sister cause you look nothing like them." Tobias states as we walk up the staircase.

"I'm adopted." I answer simply and he stops.

"Wait, why? Don't you have real parents?" He asks, he must be thinking about his mom.

"I used too." I answer; I really didn't want to explain.

"What happened?" He asks as he follows me even farther up.

"They were killed in front of me." I whisper as I turn off the stair case and walk down a long hallway. I force the tears back and sigh, shadowhunters don't cry no matter what.

"How old where you?" He asks I stop in front of a door and turn to him.

"Five." I say and then turn away forcing the tears back.

"This is your room. You see that cat. His name is Church if you get lost he will lead you where you need to go, just ask him. I will let you settle in. I will probably be in the training room." I say and turn leaving Tobias to explore his room. Once his door closes I sit on top of the steps. Church comes over to me and rubs against my side, I am the only person in the house that Church likes.

"Be nice to Tobias okay Church." Church nods his head and I smile slightly.

"Stay here in case he gets lost." I whisper petting Church before standing and walking towards a closet door. Once I am inside I climb the ladder in there. Alec, Church and I are the only ones who know about this ladder. I push the door at the top open and enter the hidden library in our attic. I sigh and climb the nest ladder entering the roof. I sit down on the ledge and wait closing my eyes. I know Alec will come looking for me when I don't come back down. I wait maybe five minutes.

"Tris?" I hear and feel someone sit next to me. I know it is Alec because as soon as he does he wraps his arms around me. I am the only one who knows Alec is gay. I figured it out last year when I caught him staring at a couple of guys that I was also watching. That is why we became best friends because I knew his secret and he knew mine, no I am not a lesbian but I am talking about something else.

"What happened?" He whispers as he feels my tear drop on his arm. For once he wears a short sleeve shirt instead of a long sleeve shirt like normal.

"He asked why I didn't look like you and Iz. I told him I was adopted, he asked what happened to my parents. I just said they were murdered and that I was five." I explain as more tears fall.

"He was about to keep asking when I said I was going to let him settle in and told him about Church then I left." I continue between tears.

"Shh Tris, it will be okay." Alec whispers rubbing my back.

"When are they going to find Caleb?" I whisper staring out over New York from the top of the institute. Caleb is my twin brother, he disappeared for a while but they tracked him, I haven't seen him in five years. I really miss him.

"They have already found him Tris; it's just a matter of bringing him here," Alec answers still rubbing my back soothingly. I nod and place my head on his shoulder. If some people saw us they would think we were dating, but if you knew us you would know we are just best friends.

"I miss them Alec." I continue and he nods placing a friendly kiss on my forehead.

"Come on Trissy, we need to get down to dinner." Alec says after a while. I have stopped crying by now and I wipe my face.

"Does it look like I have been crying?" I ask and Alec inspects me closely.

"You look as tough as nails." He answers smiling slightly. I laugh and we continue down to dinner.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed this, it is my first and only crossover I have ever done. Please review and let me know what you think about it. :) ~M**_


	2. Chapter 2:Watching

_**So again this is my first crossover so hang in there with me. I am going to try my best but I am not going to please everybody, so anyway here you go :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Come on Trissy, we need to get down to dinner." Alec says after a while. I have stopped crying by now and I wipe my face._

_"Does it look like I have been crying?" I ask and Alec inspects me closely._

_"You look as tough as nails." He answers smiling slightly. I laugh and we continue down to dinner._

**Chapter 2**

**Tris's POV**

I sit at the dinner table Alec is on one side of me. The way the table sits there are two chairs at the heads of the table where Mayrse and Robert my adoptive parents sit. Then there are two chairs on each side of the table facing each other. Iz and Tobias are across from Alec and I. Alec nudges me and I sigh knowing he wants me to start a conversation.

"So Tobias how do you like your room?" I ask breaking the awkward silence.

"It's nice, thanks again for letting me stay Mayrse, Robert." Tobias says addressing my parents. They nod and continue eating. Tobias eats a little but then pushes his plate back.

"Can I be excused?" He asks and I look at him curiously.

"Of course dear," Mayrse says smiling at him. I sigh, I hate how proper we are all acting, when normally at dinner we crack jokes and laugh at each other. I quickly finish my dinner and excuse myself. I make my way to the training room, that's how I take out any kind of emotion, whether I am sad, mad, upset or whatever, I take it out in the training room. I enter the room, almost expecting Tobias to be in here but he isn't. I hook myself to a bungee cord and climb up onto the fifty foot rafters. I just sit up there, heights comfort me, why I am not sure but they do. I stand and do a flip off the beam just touching the ground before flying back up and landing on the beam again. I do this a couple more times before taking the bungee cord off. I take a deep breath and flip off the beam. I land in a fight crotch and I hear clapping. What the heck? I spin around and see Tobias standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I ask staring at him.

"I was looking for you." He answers with a shrug.

"Are you human Tris?" He asks after my silence.

"No I am a shadow hunter, you know half angel?" I reply sarcastically.

"Yeah but how can you be up so high, does it not scare you?" Tobias asks looking up at the beam I was just on.

"No it doesn't, that's why I just jumped of it with no bungee cord." I answer and he chuckles.

"Most shadowhunters can't jump from fifty feet in the air, there has to be something special about you." Tobias says shaking his head. By the angel this kid needs to mind his own business, this is part of my secret I am not a normal shadowhunter but only Alec knows that.

"No you are just scared of heights." I say shrugging. I pick up a knife and throw it behind me. I turn to the target and it hit dead center.

"Tris, it is almost midnight, maybe you should go to bed." Tobias says as I walk over to the training weapons.

""I'm good." I state grabbing a training seraph blade. I walk over to one of our dummies we have set up and start practicing some of my moves on the dummy.

"Fine whatever, I am going to bed, night Tris." Tobias states before leaving. I sigh and take out my knife. The knife my father gave me before he died. I walk upstairs to my room and into the bathroom that's connected to it. I stop, no I won't do this, I am strong, and I am brave. I will not give it power over me. I put the knife back in my pocket and change into some pajamas. I lay down in my bed staring at the ceiling. What will happen next?

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave a review I hope you enjoyed it, give my ways you think it could be better, I might not do it but I want to know. Until next time :) ~M**


	3. Chapter 3: new boy

_**I am sorry that this story kinda sucks, I am not good at writing crossovers but I was asked to. So again I am sorry but here is your chapter. ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Fine whatever, I am going to bed, night Tris." Tobias states before leaving. I sigh and take out my knife. The knife my father gave me before he died. I walk upstairs to my room and into the bathroom that's connected to it. I stop, no I won't do this, I am strong, and I am brave. I will not give it power over me. I put the knife back in my pocket and change into some pajamas. I lay down in my bed staring at the ceiling. What will happen next?_

**Chapter 3**

**(A week later)**

**Alec's POV**

I watch as Tris, Iz and Tobias practice against the targets. Today is the day that we get that new boy. I think his name is Johnathan or something like that I'm not sure. I watch Tris; I am worried about her, because she hasn't been herself lately. Maybe she is thinking too much about the past. Or maybe she is weird because of all the change that is happening. It might be too much for her. I am not into her or anything; she is my best friend and the only one who knows my secret. As I know hers. I now watch Tobias, he is taking the whole being alone thing a lot better than Tris took it. Tris had shut herself out of life, but Tobias seems to be as alive as ever. I notice Tris has left her blade and climbed up the rafter. I watch her and know she isn't hocked to a bungee cord. I quickly make my way up with two bungee cords; no one else noticed that I did this luckily.

"Tris, bungee cord," I whisper to her and her eyes go wide, as if she forgot.

"I'm so sorry Alec, I didn't even think about it." Tris says quickly hooking the bungee cord to her.

"I just don't want anyone to question how you can jump down fifty feet and not break something." I answer and then motion for her to jump. I notice the door open and in walks Mayrse, Robert, and some little blonde kid who had his head down. They walk right into the middle of the landing zone for the balance beams.

"Where are Alec and Tris, they didn't sneak off again did they?" Mayrse questions Iz. Izzy just shrugs as does Tobias. I have to resist the urge to laugh as does Tris.

"We are up here and can't get down because you are standing in the middle of the landing pad!" I yell and they all look up, even the little blonde boy.

"Oh dear, okay hold on." Mayrse yells back she moves and Tris grabs my hand and we jump down together. We do a couple of flips and then unhook the bungee cords and jump down from them.

"Okay kids come here." Mayrse says once we are down. We all stand in a line in front of Mayrse. Me first then Tris then Izzy and then Tobias.

"Okay guys this is Jace. Jace this is Alec my oldest son, Tris my second oldest and then Isabelle my youngest, then Tobias is staying with is for a couple of months." Mayrse says pointing to each of us as we talk.

"We are going to go get some food you guys show Jace around and then show him his room so he can get settled in, we will be back in an hour." Mayrse says before leaving with Robert.

"Hi Jace, I am Tris, if you want I can show you around." See this is the Tris I know, happy and open. Jace just keeps his head down and nods.  
"I will come with you." I state and Tris nods. We leave Iz and Tobias behind to train. We walk through the halls pointing certain rooms out to Jace, like the library, the office, Mayrse and Roberts room, my room, Tris's room, Izzy's room etc. Finally we reach his room.

"Jace this is your room you can go in there and settle down. I will come get you when the food gets here. That cat right there is Church and he will show you anywhere if you get lost. Yeah so have fun settling in." Tris explains and finally Jace looks up.

"How old are you?" He whispers, his voice ruff, probably because he hasn't spoken since his dad died.

"I am ten and Alec is twelve. Iz is nine and Tobias is also twelve," Tris answers and Jace nods.

"Why don't you look like Isabelle and Alec? You have blond hair and they both have jet back hair, yours is curly and theirs is straight?" Jace questions, oh lord here we go, I think to myself. Tris looks down and sighs.

"I am adopted," She answers simply.

"What happened?" Jace asks his voice softer now, since he is now adopted too.

"I watched my parents get killed." Tris whispers and then she sniffles.

"I watched my dad get stabbed, I was in a closet hiding. I felt like a coward. How old were you?" Jace continues his voice softer yet.

"Five, I had a twin and they took him. They have found him now and they are working on sending him here." Tris says and she turns to me. I wrap my arm around her and she silently cries into my shoulder. I watch as Jace's face turns even sadder.

"Go wait in the spot." I whisper in Tris's ear and she nods. She leaves and I turn back to Jace.

"Are you two together?" He asks looking at me.

"No and we never will be it is impossible. First off she is my best friend and sister. Then second there are some other things that get in the way. I need to go, get settled in and we will come back and get you." I say and turn to walk away when Jace grabs my wrist.

"Wait, don't leave me alone. I have back flashes and…" He lets the rest of his sentence hang, he reminds me so much of Tris when she first got here.

I sigh and look at the little boy staring up at me. His golden eyes remind me of a lion, especially when his hair falls into his eyes.

"Come on." I say, I have decided to show him Tris and I's secret spot because he will understand. I lead him up there and Tris is sitting there as well.

"Hey boys," She says knowing why I brought Jace up here.

"This is cool." Jace says and we sit up there and talk, Jace becoming our best friend, now we are a group of three instead of two.

* * *

_**Again sorry if it sucked. Review please :) ~M**_


	4. Chapter 4:life

_**I am sorry that this story kinda sucks, I am not good at writing crossovers but I was asked to. So again I am sorry but here is your chapter. ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Wait, don't leave me alone. I have back flashes and…" He lets the rest of his sentence hang, he reminds me so much of Tris when she first got here._

_I sigh and look at the little boy staring up at me. His golden eyes remind me of a lion, especially when his hair falls into his eyes._

_"Come on." I say, I have decided to show him Tris and I's secret spot because he will understand. I lead him up there and Tris is sitting there as well._

_"Hey boys," She says knowing why I brought Jace up here._

_"This is cool." Jace says and we sit up there and talk, Jace becoming our best friend, now we are a group of three instead of two._

**Chapter 4**

**(Seven years later. Alec and Tobias- 19, Tris and Jace are 17, Isabelle is 16 and little Max is going to be 9.)**

**Tris's POV**

Tobias left when I was thirteen. Jace became Alec's parabati. I don't have one and neither does Isabelle but we aren't close enough to be each other's parabati. Jace, Alec and I are still best friends. We are all out at a club called Pandemonium, hunting demons of course. Isabelle was bait in her long white gown to flirt with the demon and lure it in. Then Jace, Alec and I would kill it. I watch from behind the corner waiting to jump out and kill the demon. I watch as Isabelle lures it in and he goes to kiss her then noticed her rune on her chest. He pushes her back and her whip comes out snaking around his wrist. At this point Alec, Jace and I step out and Jace attacks the demon tackling it to the ground. Alec slices its legs off and I stab it in the heart then we hear a blood piercing scream which sounds mundane not demon. All four of us look up in shock to see a small red headed girl that looks to be about sixteen. She is staring at us wide eyed with her hand over her mouth. Then a boy shows up behind her asking her what's wrong, and then he takes her outside of the club. We sigh in relief and leave the club since Alec, Jace and I are covered in demon inchor. We head home walking blindly to all of the mundane around us.

"Why could that girl see us?" Izzy asks as we walk.

"I don't know maybe she is a shadowhunter?" Alec suggests and Jace and I shrug.

"I don't know but I am going to look into it. I think I saw a picture of her in the library." Jace says and we nod. Finally we reach the institute and walk inside the huge double doors. I sigh and head upstairs to my room. Alec goes to the training room, Jace goes to the library and Izzy goes to her room. I personally am on the top floor, with Alec his room is across from mine. Jace and Max are a floor below us and Iz is below them. It would get confusing if you didn't live here.

******Time skip: The next week******

**Alec's POV**

Tris and I are in the training room wrestling. I pin her down and she laughs when I start tickling her.

"ALEC STOP!" She yells gasping for breath and laughing. I laugh and shake my head continuing to tickle her. Normally Jace is with us but he went to do something, only the angel knows what.

"What in the angels name are you two doing?" A deep voice says and Tris and I jump up from the ground. We turn to face Hodge, who is our trainer and guardian while our parents are gone.

"Umm we were fighting and then Alec started tickling me." Tris says looking down blushing.

"You two need to stop flirting with each other, enough people think you two are together already." Hodge states before walking away.

"VERY FUNNY HODGE!" I yell after him and I hear him chuckle. All of a sudden I hear something and hear someone yell. Tris looks at me and we run down the hallway to the main door. There kneels Jace over the red headed girl we saw at pandemonium, the boy that dragged her out beside him.

"What the hell Jace, what happened and why are they here?" I yell but at the same time it is quiet.

"She got bite by a demon." Jace answers and he takes out his stele and places it on her arm quickly drawing a healing rune on her arm.

"What are you doing she is a mundane?" Tris asks staring wide eyed at Jace who sits back with a deep breath.

"I don't think she is this will prove it." Jace answers and I sigh.

"We need to get her into the infirmary. Jace this was a bad idea but it has happened. Once she wakes up she needs to be gone. Tris go get Hodge and explain what happened." I command Tris nods and walks away and Jace helps me pick up the girl. The mundane follows us to the infirmary where Hodge and Tris wait. Isabelle comes in a second later. Hodge helps heal Jace and the girl. He says she will wake up sometime tomorrow. Isabelle takes the mundane, Simon for a tour. She seems to want to use him as a play toy.

"Jace why don't me, you and Tris go some place and have some fun or kill some demons or something." I suggest and Jace shakes his head.

"No I am going to stay here and watch over her; you know make sure nothing happens." Jace says and I sense something, he is falling for this girl, and hard too. I almost smile but instead I nod my head and take Tris's arm and drag her out of the infirmary.

"Jace is falling for that girl, if she isn't a mundane then this could end badly or it will go good. This is going to be interesting." I say to Tris and she nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah, come on let's go to the roof." Tris says dragging me up the stairs and towards the hidden closet. I laugh and follow behind her. Once we reach the top and climb onto the roof Tris lets out a sigh.

"What's wrong Trissy?" I ask wrapping my arm around her. She places her head on my shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"Do you think I will ever find someone who likes me like in that way?" Tris asks looking out into the night. I look down at her and sigh.

"I'm sure there is someone out there that will fall in love with you Tris. You are beautiful, smart, brave, fit, strong, selfless and so many other things. The same question runs through my head, the only problem is that I have to find someone the same gender as me." I say and she hugs me.

"We will both find someone. I know you will because you are funny, sweet, handsome, and fun to be around." Tris says and I hug her back, this is why she is my best friend, we can find the best and the worst in each other. If I wasn't gay I am pretty sure Tris and I would end up dating.

"KIDS GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE A SURPRISE!" I hear and Tris and I jump up. That sounded like our mother. We run down the steps and into the main hallway. Dad, mom and Max stand there waiting for us.

"MOM, DAD!" Tris screams running and hugging them both and then hugging Max. I walk over and hug them both, hugging Max as well. Iz comes down and hugs all three of them.

"Where is Jace?" Max asks looking around at us.

"Oh right, uh he might have dragged two mundane in here, one got bite by a demon and he put a rune on her. Hodge and Jace think she is a shadow hunter but they can't be sure until the rune works. Her friend though is defiantly mundane and I am frustrated with Jace because he won't kick him out." I explain and by this point Mayrse's jaw his hit the floor.

"He did what?" She shouts and I nod. Then she disappears stomping up the stairs towards the infirmary.

"Oh gosh Alec, did you have to do that, she might kill Jace now." Izzy says running after our mother.

"Well he deserves it." I mutter under my breath earning a slap from Tris.

"Alec he is your parabati don't be like that." Tris says giving me a stern look.

"Well he is being a dick." I answer and this time I get punched.

"Not in front of Max." She says again covering Max's ears.

"Go upstairs Max." She says and runs up the stairs.

"What was that surprise?" I ask looking to dad.

"Oh right, Tobias come here." Then out walks Tobias, the kid I haven't seen in four years since I was fifteen. Tris runs up jumping on him while hugging him.

"TOBIAS!" Tris shouts and he hugs her back.

"Hey." He says looking at the ground.

"What's wrong dude?" I ask placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Can we talk later?" He asks flinching at my touch.

"Sure dude, you know where your room is, come get me in a while and we can talk." I say and Tobias nods before walking away and up the stairs.

"His dad was executed." Robert states and Tris and I stare at him.

"For what dad?" It isn't often that a shadowhunter get's executed.

"I will let him tell you that. Go to your rooms, we will get you for dinner." And dad walks away. Tris and I sigh before heading back upstairs.

* * *

**_So review and tell me what you think sorry if it sucked :) ~M_**


	5. Chapter 5: I am Four

_**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I wasn't sure about what I wanted to write next but I think I figured it out. Anyway here is the chapter and sorry it is kinda short :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"What's wrong dude?" I ask placing my hand on his shoulder._

_"Can we talk later?" He asks flinching at my touch._

_"Sure dude, you know where your room is, come get me in a while and we can talk." I say and Tobias nods before walking away and up the stairs._

_"His dad was executed." Robert states and Tris and I stare at him._

_"For what dad?" It isn't often that a shadowhunter get's executed._

_"I will let him tell you that. Go to your rooms, we will get you for dinner." And dad walks away. Tris and I sigh before heading back upstairs._

**Chapter 5**

**(This is a week later Tris, Tobias, Jace and Alec are in a park)**

**Tobias's POV **

I want to reveal it today. I am going to tell Tris what happened with my father. I wince thinking about that man, I hate him. Yes I know hate is a strong word but it describes how I feel about the man I used to call dad. I walk slightly behind the others as we walk through the park. Isabelle decided to stay behind with Simon and Clary, for god knows what reason. The other day when Clary woke up Jace took her to see the silent brothers. They found that the block on her mind was put there by Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. We are headed there tonight for a party Izzy was invited to. I really don't want to go but Jace insists that we all go to help her. She is a shadow hunter but she might as well be a mundane. The only reason we are helping her is because her mom used to be friends with Mayrse. I sigh as I think through this past week. Tris and I haven't really got to talk much which makes me sad. I have liked her since I left when I was fifteen. I don't know if she ever liked me besides as friends but I am good with just being that as well. I just wish I wasn't so closed off from people sometimes. Other times I am glad that I am I can't get hurt by people if I don't let them in. I don't know I have argued with whether or not to tell Clary, Jace, and Alec about everything. I know I need to considering they are my best friends and have been since I got here. I think Clary and Alec might be together but I am not sure. We stop and sit by a big tree, besides what some people think we all need a break once in a while.

"Can I tell you guys something?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure dude what's up?" Jace says glancing over at me. My hands are shaking so I close them into fists. All three of them look at me.

"I want to tell you about my father, why he was executed." I answer and all three of them nod.

"Okay so how do I start when my father came back from Idris well really before he left he started beating me. Like flat out whipping and hitting, he even threw a glass bottle at me once. I have scars and some fresher lash marks to prove it. I will show you later. Finally I got the courage to go to the Clave and tell them, they executed him a day later." I take a deep breath shaking from anger and fear of what they are going to look at me like.

"That sucks dude." Is all I get I look up at them and they aren't giving me that kicked puppy look, which I am thankful for. I punch the tree to let out some of my anger.

"Dude, are you alright?" Alec asks touching my shoulder. I nod my head and take a deep breath to control myself.

"I need a new name." I state and they nod in agreement.

"How about Four, you know like for the fact that you broke four punching bags in one session." Tris suggests and I nod smiling.

"Yeah my new name will be Four. Just Four no last name." I say and they nod in agreement.

"So Four when are we going to tell mom and dad your new name?" Jace asks and I shrug in response.

"Why not now, they should be home from the Clave meeting." Tris suggest and we nod. We stand up and head home to tell Mayrse and Robert about me changing my name to Four. Four that is the new me. I am Four.

* * *

_**So what did ya think ? Again I am sorry it was short and sorry if it sucked. Please leave a review and read my other stories I enjoy writing but sorry if this sucks I have never ever ever written a crossover before so it is different trying to get it right. Hopefully it will get better. Anyway thanks for reading this and please continue to read it. Love you guys peace out ninjas :) ~M**_


End file.
